


Gods, Monsters and Home

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Secret Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Fix-It, M/M, Multi, Pre-Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Pre-Thor: The Dark World, Relationship Reveal, Temporary Character Death, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of the Battle of New York, aliens aren't the only thing that comes to light. But there may be a way to right at least one of Loki's many wrongs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gods, Monsters and Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [totalnerdatheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalnerdatheart/gifts).



> Thank you to L for the quick and thorough beta. Any mistakes left in here are my own.
> 
> I really hope you all enjoy this!

The first thing he was fully aware of was that nothing hurt anymore. There was no pain in his chest—there probably should be, even with the good painkillers—there was no pull of stitches or healing skin. There were no sounds of hospitals, no beeps or hisses or far off noises or nurses and doctors hurrying around. 

That couldn’t be a good sign. He was sure of that much.

“Phillip Coulson.”

He lifted his head and blinked up at the woman standing beside him. She looked like she could have been related to Thor. Tall, blond and quite possibly able to kill him all over again. “Yes?”

“Welcome to Valhalla.”

Well that settled it. He was actually dead. “Valhalla.” The woman nodded. “I’m not a hero.”

“I would disagree. You faced an enemy stronger and faster than you to buy time for your friends. You died in doing so. What could be more heroic than that?”

He opened his mouth to protest but quickly shut it. He didn’t actually have an intelligent argument against that. Instead, he took in his surroundings. The golden tree next to a golden hall. It looked like the stories he’d read shortly after Thor had shown up on Earth. “I’ll be honest, I expected more fighting Vikings.”

The woman laughed. “They are here, no doubt about that. But the perception Midgard has of this place has always been… incomplete.” She offered him a hand up and he took it. “There is more to being a warrior than battle. I think you know this. Perception, intelligence, learning. All these things are necessary as well and can be fostered here.”

“That makes a lot of sense.”

“Of course it does.” She smiled and clapped him on the shoulder. For a moment he thought he should flinch because it was the shoulder that should be hurting; that Loki had run through but it didn’t feel like it needed to flinch. He figured he’d get used to that eventually. “We cannot remain static, after all. Even in death. How dull would that be?”

“Very.” He took another look around at the beauty of the place. The sun sparkled against the golden roof of the hall and through the leaves of the seemingly unreal trees surrounding it. He turned back to the woman beside him. “Do I get a tour or should I just find things for myself?”

“I can show you the broader points.” She motioned toward the hall and they started off toward it. “No doubt you’d like to see the libraries.”

“Of course. And what do I call you?”

She smiled again, pushing back some low hanging branches as they walked. “Brunhilde.”

“Brunhilde. Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

“That is not the reaction I usually expect.” She laughed softly. “You live up to your reputation, Phillip Coulson.”

“Phil’s fine.”

“Phil then.” She pushed the massive doors open. “After you.”

He took a few steps into the hall before turned back toward her. “I have a reputation?”

~*~*~*~

The number registered a second after it popped up on his HUD. Given the circumstances he figured it was work related when he answered. “Director. ETA 74 minutes. Can I get a sitrep in the mean time?”

“The portal’s closed. Clean up and civilian casualties are priority. We’ll need you on search and rescue, Colonel.” Jim thought for a second he heard Nick’s voice shake but that wouldn’t ever happen on the job. The man’s voice hadn’t shook when he had four bullets in him and was telling him and Phil to get the fuck out of there without him. He couldn’t imagine that anything the Chitauri had thrown at him could be worse than that.

But then again, he wasn’t there yet. “Understood.”

“Jim. Make it faster.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Other than a fucking alien invasion?”

“Nick, don’t pull that shit with me.”

“I’ll tell you when you get here.” He heard the sigh across the lines and that was enough to know he wasn’t going to like whatever news Nick was holding back. “I need you here, Jim.”

 _I need you here_. Not _we_ need you here. That was more telling than anything else Nick could have said. Or not said for that matter. “What happened?”

“I’ll tell you when you get here.”

“Or you could tell me now.”

“Not while you’re in the air.”

“It can’t be worse than what I can come up with in the next hour and ten minutes.” The silence on the other end told him otherwise. “I’ll be there soon.”

The line disconnected and Jim hit what he and Tony laughingly referred to as Ludicrous Speed. There’d be conversations about how exactly someone could go to plaid too. In that moment he wondered vaguely if what was setting Nick off his usual game was something happening to Tony. Publically they clashed but Jim had a feeling if they’d drop the song and dance, they’d probably get along pretty well. Phil had agreed but noted that the song and dance was a necessity with Stark, even if you stopped noticing it.

That brought his mind to a darker place he didn’t really want to examine too closely. The way Nick had said _I need you_ here. The refusal to give any information until they were face to face. A panicky part of him that he’d never really been able to turn off—suppress, definitely but not get rid of completely—flared up. What if the bad news was about Phil. Was he hurt? Was Nick hurt? It had all sounded pretty damn personal over the call. If it was work related, Nick never would have slipped into the familiar with him. They’d made a pact on that years ago before anything got really serious between the three of them. Work stayed separate.

More and more horrible images rolled through his head. He’d heard reports of what happened in New York but he didn’t think there’d been SHIELD teams on the ground. So what had happened before the shit hit the fan? More and more questions without obvious answers rolled through his head and he pushed the suit faster. Whatever it was, he had to get there now. Sooner than now.

The helicarrier looked like shit from the air when Jim got there. He landed on the deck and was immediately approached by a crewman. “I need to speak with Director Fury. Immediately.”

He got a very sharp ‘Yes, sir’ in response and the man scurried off, no doubt trying to find someone with enough rank or pull to get him where he needed to be. It didn’t take long and he found himself clanking through the halls of the helicarrier wondering what the fuck had happened there. 

Nick’s office was a mess. That threw him off more than the bent metal and scorch marks through the ship. Nick was sitting behind the desk, staring out a cracked window as the door closed behind Jim and he disengaged the suit, stepping out of it without missing a beat. “What. Happened?”

Nick turned and faced him before he got to his feet. “Loki. He had some of our men under his control. They attacked us while we were in the air. Stark got us patched up enough to land without blowing the fuck up.”

“That explains half of what I saw.”

“The other half was the Hulk.”

“Got it.” Jim took a step closer. “That doesn’t explain why you wouldn’t tell me what happened over the comms.” He reached out, taking hold of Nick’s bicep before letting his hand slide down and lace his fingers with Nick’s. “What aren’t you telling me?”

“Phil…” Nick sighed, squeezing Jim’s hand for a moment before he continued. “He faced down Loki during the escape. Tried to buy us some time.”

“That sounds about right.”

“Motherfucker stabbed him in the back.” Nick let some of the rage he was obviously feeling out with those words and sagged a little as the feeling left him. “I didn’t get there fast enough. Medics didn’t get there fast enough. Jesus… Jim, I tried to keep him awake.”

He swallowed hard before pulling Nick close, one hand cupping the back of his neck, the other hand--still holding Nick’s--pressed between them. _Where Phil should have been_. He let the morbid thought linger for a moment before pressing a quick kiss to Nick’s lips. “I know you tried harder than anybody else would. He knew it too…”

“That’s not good enough.”

“I know.” He kissed him again. They’d always known something like this could and very likely would happen eventually. That they’d held off this long was probably a miracle if a person still believed in that kind of thing. They’d talked about it. Promised each other they wouldn’t fall the fuck apart. That they’d get the job done. Nick had held that up by the look of it. Without the job in front of him though, Jim knew how he’d spin it all. He knew that nothing was going to make that go away. He knew Phil would probably have a horrible joke to get them both laughing again. But that wasn’t going to work in this case. Jim held him close, trying to stave off his own oncoming grief. “You know what he’d say about this?”

“Not exactly.” Nick rested his forehead against Jim’s and sighed. “But it’d probably be dirty as hell and we’d both be laughing by now.”

“Exactly.” Their lips met again softly, slower than before. “You know what we always said.”

Nick nodded but didn’t pull away. “Die on your feet. I know.”

“Not that part.” Jim managed to smile just a little. It was something Phil always pointed out as a joke and always at the most inappropriate time imaginable. The last time had been a weekend in San Francisco after everything went to hell all over the country. After the Stark Expo and the New Mexico shit. The three of them, curled up in bed, sated, safe, and a hell of a lot more content than anybody in any of their positions had any right to be. “There’s a solution to every problem. Even if we don’t see it. Somebody somewhere will. You just gotta make them give it to you.”

Nick laughed, just a little but it was something of a victory. “So what are we gonna do about this?”

“Fucked if I know. You’re the director of SHIELD.”

“I’ll come up with something.”

“I know you will.”

~”~”~”~”~

“I will not let this stand, Fury.” Thor’s voice preceded him into the room. He stopped short though when he had to move around the War Machine armor and then again when he saw the Director in the armor’s pilot’s arms. “Oh…”

“What exactly aren’t you going to let stand?” There was no lack of command in the man’s voice. Thor could not help but note that even in a weak moment Fury stayed the leader he needed to be.

Nonetheless, Thor felt as though he’d interrupted something far too personal for him to see. It made him hesitate even as he spoke. “I… was speaking of what my brother did to your compatriot… your friend…”

The pilot spoke a moment before he could continue. “Our lover?”

Thor watched a small smile cross Fury’s face. “You hate that word.”

“We’re too old for boyfriends. What do you want me to say?” The other man shrugged and a sad smile appeared on his face as well.

“I was unaware of that part.” Thor nodded. “But yes. That actually makes me more determined than before to see this set right.”

“I know you were worshipped here at one point, but I don’t think you’re the kind of god that can raise the dead.” Fury’s voice grew softer as he spoke, as if the words hurt him deeply as they each left his mouth. 

“No, that is not within my power.” He nodded in acquiesce to that point. “But there can be ways around that. With the right help. I would like to investigate those lines when I take Loki back to Asgard.”

Fury’s eye narrowed and for a moment, Thor was reminded of his father. “What makes you think I’m going to let you waltz out of here with him?”

“Because you cannot hold him. You know this.” He stated it plainly. There was no reason to avoid the truth in this instance. “We can. And it will put the tesseract out of reach of any who would use it for ill.”

“The sooner that thing is off this planet, the better.”

“I can not promise much about…”

“Just tell us what you know. We’ll go from there.” The pilot—Rhodes… yes, that had been the name he’d given—stepped away from Fury and leaned on the desk nearby. Thor wondered briefly if it was something ritualistic. If standing alone somehow made it easier for Fury to be the leader he obviously was. He considered also that he owed the man an apology for the things said in the heat of the moment, and likely under some influence of the staff Loki had carried. 

Many he’d fought with had such quirks and ways to enter into the needed mindset. He had his own bag of tricks for that kind of thing though he most employed them when he had to do more diplomatic meetings and meals with his mother than any fight. He imagined the bracing effect was the same. 

“What I know is very little. Rumors mostly. People would whisper about old powers. Things not meddled with unless the need was dire or the wrong done too great.”

“Then how would that apply to Agent Coulson?”

Thor took a deep breath and attempted to get through what felt like a confession without breaking stride. “Loki’s targeting of your planet, more than anything else is my wrong. He would not have come here nor done the things he did if not for my love of your world. I take responsibility for his wrongs.”

“You can’t take responsibility for everything your brother did. Nobody would ask you to do that.” Rhodes shook his head, obviously believing his own words.

“Perhaps not. But Phil Coulson’s death sits heavy on me and I will find a way to lift that weight. For myself and for you.”

“That’s a nice gesture, Thor.” Fury sighed and ran a hand down his face. “But I can imagine he wouldn’t want any dark, scary magic shit going on to bring him back.”

“It would not be of a dark nature. Only one that has been… lost to most.” Thor waved a hand vaguely. “I have a few connections that may be helpful.”

“Like your father?”

“Odin’s will is not one to be toyed with.” Thor frowned. “But if he has sent your friend to Valhalla, his blessing may be necessary.”

“Maybe?”

“There are rules… and exceptions to every rule.”

A dark chuckle left Fury’s lips. “That’s just cryptic enough to be infuriating.”

“I have no doubt. Let me speak to some friends and family when I take Loki back. I will get word to you as soon as I know whether this can or can not be done.” 

Fury’s eye narrowed on him in the silence that followed his last statement. “On the condition that we release Loki to you.”

“That is not a condition to my helping you in this.” Thor held up a hand in a sign of peace. He had no intention to go back on his word if they did not agree to hand Loki over.

“But it would help.”

Thor nodded. “It may sway some favor with Odin, yes.”

After a long moment of silence, Fury nodded and let out a long suffering sigh. “Fine.”

“Will this cause you problems here?” Thor did not want to cause more issues for these men. He’d done quite enough of that as it was, in his mind.

“Oh it will definitely cause problems. It’s nothing I can’t handle.” Fury stood straighter again. “You can leave when you’ve got what you need.”

“Thank you.” Thor nodded to both men. “I do not know the details of what is involved but having friends… loved ones close at hand would likely be good. Perhaps a bond is needed to help ground someone returning from such a journey.”

“That would make a whole lot of sense.” Rhodes spoke again. “If you buy into the whole love and soul bonding thing.”

“Don’t mind him. Too much time with Stark has made him even more jaded and cynical than me.”

“It’s not that bad.” Rhodes smirked a little and Thor got a glimpse of how things might have worked between these men. 

“No, no. I understand the skepticism, even from one who knows the power such a bond or one between brothers at arms can have.” Thor shrugged, attempting to remain casual with this man he’d only just met the night before.

“That I will admit to getting, yeah.” He nodded slowly.

One blond eyebrow rose at that. “You have that as well? Between the three of you?”

Both men nodded. “It goes a long way back.” Fury added.

He turned this information over in his mind, trying to remember half whispered rumors and details. “That is good to know. I will make sure whoever agrees to help knows of that.”

“It could make that much of a difference?” Rhodes tilted his head a little, as if trying to work out the details himself.

“It may. As I said, I do not know the details of the magicks involved.”

Fury stepped closer. “You’ll have a complement with you when you leave. I’ll have to insist on that much.”

“I understand.”

“Your teammates should do nicely, don’t you think?”

“I think that’s an excellent idea, yes.”

“Good. Let them know. I doubt any of them want to see my face again any time soon.”

“I would doubt that in all but Stark.”

That got a chuckle from Rhodes. “He’s not wrong.”

“I will let them know as soon as I leave.”

“Good.” Fury stepped back toward Rhodes, the conversation clearly over as far as he was concerned. “Then get going.”

~*~*~*~*~

The libraries were as impressive as he’d been promised and Phil quickly found a favorite spot to sit and read, occasionally with a mug of mead. It was no substitute for coffee but it was tasty and without the mortal peril of getting shitfaced on the stuff, he could enjoy quite a bit of it in a sitting.

Most of the books were histories, songs, poems, tellings of battles and fights and strategies from Midgard—it was getting harder to think of it as Earth—and every other realm his hosts had visited. He’d smiled and shared one particular tome—World War II on Earth and the great deeds of one Steven Rogers—with the Valkyrie he’d met when he first woke up.

“To wear ones colors so proudly, he must have been a great man.”

“Still is from what I saw.” Phil shrugged and took the book back. “I would think he’d be here if things didn’t go too well back home.”

“You still think of it as home?”

“Of course.” His brow crinkled. “There are… well, there are people still there that mean more to me than all this ever could.” He turned back to the book, not sure how to explain exactly what he meant to Brunhilde. “Sometimes home is less… solid than a hall or a house or an apartment.”

“In this I think we understand each other.” She nodded and pulled the book back toward herself, forcing him to look up. “I was not always of this place. The loss of my… home in both the physical and emotional sense drew Odin’s attention to me. He offered me this… calling.”

“To collect the honored dead?”

“It is important work.”

“I’m not disagreeing.”

“The loss was heavy on me. This seemed a chance to do good in a way I could not as I was.”

“Well, I’m sorry for your loss.”

“I am sorry for yours as well.”

“Isn’t the loss theirs in my case?”

“You are parted from the one you love…”

“Ones. Two of them actually.”

“Still, that is a loss no matter which side of life you fall on.” She studied him for a moment. “Two lovers?”

“Mhmm.”

“That is not how things worked on Midgard when I last visited.”

“It’s still not most of the time.” He shrugged again. “But we love each other the same way any other couple would. It’s more work, sure. And none of us had… have what could be called a regular schedule…”

“You are all warriors?”

“Yeah.” Phil chuckled a little. “Yeah, them more than me though.”

“Then perhaps you will see them again here someday.”

“I’d like to be selfish and say that’d be great.” He toyed with the binding of the book. “But I don’t want them to be here. Not yet. Not ever. Not if it means dying like I did.” He sighed, going back to the shelves to find something else to distract himself with. “I want them to have some kind of peace. But I know them. That won’t happen.”

“Would you have done so, if one of them had fallen?”

“No.”

“Then do not ask them to do so for you.” Brunhilde patted his shoulder. “That would indeed be selfish. To ask those you love to go against their nature.”

“You are an uncommonly wise woman.”

“And you are an uncommonly thoughtful and generous man.”

“Thank you for letting me get some of that off my chest.” Phil smiled.

“I would like to hear of them, if you are willing to tell.”

“Over lunch?” Phil picked up the book in front of her and returned it to its place on the shelf.

She stood, nodded. “Perhaps you could start with their names.”

“Nick and Jim.”

“Very succinct.”

“Believe me, that’s a good word for both of them when they want it to be.” He chuckled and held the door open for her. She’d nearly punched him for his ridiculous sense of chivalry the first time until she’d seen him do the same for the men around them. “They’re the bravest, most stubborn men I ever met. We’ve all saved each other from certain death more times than any sane person would want to count.”

“Brothers in arms. Is there any greater bond?”

“Maybe. Maybe not. It took too long to figure out how to get from that to where we ended up though.” He stopped under the shade of a particularly golden tree and looked up through the leaves. “Things aren’t quite as easy there as they seem here.”

“Seem?”

“I haven’t seen anything yet to convince me one way or the other than this place opens itself to everyone and anyone who is deemed a warrior.” One eyebrow rose as he looked at Brunhilde. “Regardless of… other personal factors.”

“Ah.” She gave a sad smile and nodded. “Yes, I’ve heard something of your people’s investment in loves that are not their own, nor any of their business.” She searched her memory for a moment. “Do not inquire, do not speak?”

Phil couldn’t stop the small laugh that left him. “Close enough. That’s a nice way to put it, actually.” He continued on, down toward the hall quietly.

“Fear not. Your place here is secure and no doubt your loves will find seats at this table as well.” She studied him as he held another door for her. “You earned your place. Any who question it do not belong here.”

“I will keep that in mind.”

“You miss them.”

“More and more every day.” He sat down on the nearest bench and smiled as she reached over to fill a mug for him. “I guess that’s a little silly.”

“Not at all.” She sat and filled her own mug. “Tell me more.”

“Where do you want to start?”

“I hear the beginning is a good place for that.”

~*~*~*~*~

The elevator doors opened and showed a suite that was mostly intact. Jim remembered Pepper talking about the layouts. Kitchen on the right. Living room, dining room, balcony on the left, though there was no way in hell he was going far enough left to find out if the balcony was still there. Hallway down the middle to two bedrooms.

One coat was already tossed over the back of one of the kitchen stools. There was one thing Jim thought would be necessary before they did anything else though. “JARVIS?”

“ _Yes, Colonel Rhodes._ ”

“Can we put this floor on lockdown? No recordings, no viewing, no nothing.”

“ _Mr. Stark will find that suspicious._ ”

“Of course he will. Just…” Jim scrubbed a hand over his face. “Give me some warning before he comes down here, okay?”

“ _I will do my best to keep you informed, Sir. Will Director Fury be staying?_ ”

Nick lifted his head and sighed. “Yes, JARVIS, I will be staying.”

“ _I hope we will not having any of the unpleasantries of our last meeting, Sir._ ”

“I’ll keep my hands to myself. I promise.” He leaned on the island’s countertop, one foot on the bottom rung of a stool.

Jim moved in beside him, sitting down and running one hand up his arm, over his shoulders and back again. “You know, when Tony told me you broke into his place, I figured you had a team with you.”

“No.”

“Just you.”

“Mhmm.” Nick’s arm stretched out, wrapping around Jim’s middle and pulling him closer. “Can we not talk about Stark at least until he comes barging through the doors?”

“Yeah.” Jim stepped closer and Nick lifted himself up. They wrapped their arms around each other and stayed there, silently. When he spoke again, he did his best not to disturb the thick feeling around them. He pressed his lips to Nick’s jaw and murmured in his ear. “I could take you home. Make sure the building’s still there… maybe get some stuff…”

Nick shook his head, pulling back enough to look Jim in the eye. “No. Not yet.” Nick kissed his lips softly. “I’m not ready for that yet.”

“Good.” Jim smiled sadly. “I don’t think I am either.”

Nick managed half a smile before pulling him in again and wrapping him up in his arms. Neither of them were going to say anything about it feeling off… about missing the other set of arms that should be tangled in with theirs. It was too soon and Jim wasn’t entirely sure Nick wasn’t in shock, despite having done all the shit he’d done that day. He felt a little shell shocked himself after the fight in China and the flight to New York. It all seemed surreal. He figured that was mostly because none of it had sunk in yet; that part of him was sure, even knowing what Nick had said about being there, that the elevator doors would open and Phil would slip in beside him and wrap his arms around them too. 

The truth that that wasn’t going to happen seemed to close in around them instead. If either of their shoulders started feeling wet; if either of them lost control of a few tears, they weren’t going to put words to it. Not yet. The connection between them felt vital, grounding, which made sense, he guessed. He wondered what either of them would have done if they hadn’t had each other in that moment. Even with the connection, the temptation to find one of Tony’s ridiculously over priced bottles of scotch was intense. They’d have a drink to Phil eventually. They’d made a pact around that so damn long ago… But first they needed to let the reality of it settle in. Not sink in, just settle.

He was about to pull back and ask if Nick wanted to head back and check out the bedrooms to make sure there wasn’t broken window glass everywhere when JARVIS’s voice broke the silence. “Sir, Mr. Stark is currently in the express elevator. You have approximately 40 seconds.”

“You ready for this?” Nick stepped back but Jim didn’t let go.

“He’s going to figure it out anyway.”

Pepper’s voice broke through as the doors opened. “For God’s sake you almost died! Go lay down! Rhodey will be here when you wake up!”

“Oh this is going to be interesting.” Jim muttered to himself and turned toward the opening in the wall that led to the elevator. They hadn’t turned the lights on when they came in and he could almost feel Nick sinking into the shadows as the voices got closer. 

“JARVIS, is he alone in here? Nobody should be alone tonight. This is not the time to spend alone!” Tony burst into the room, looking around even before JARVIS could respond.

“Sir, as I have already told you, Colonel Rhodes is not alone.”

Tony turned to Jim and looked him up and down. “You could have stayed for a bite you know.”

“You had your whole Avenger thing going.”

“Where is she?”

“Who?”

“Whatever cute little thing you’ve got stashed away here to while away the hours til sunrise, that’s who!”

“Tony…”

“No, no. Because I’d know if it was more than that. You aren’t that good at keeping secrets. I know that.” Tony’s fingers came up and moved in front of his eyes in a classic ‘I’m watching you’ motion. “Is she back in the bedroom already?”

“Tony!” Pepper came up behind him, giving Jim an apologetic look over Tony’s shoulder. “Come on. Let’s just—“

“No! I wanna know. It’s my tower and I have a right to know who’s fucking in—“ Jim watched as Tony and Pepper’s eyes both went wide. Obviously Nick had stepped out of the shadows. “How do you keep DOING that?”

“Practice.”

“Is there nothing you won’t watch? God damn, you’re a voyeur!”

“Tony…”

“No, no, this is way beyond anything I could have come up with. Are you here to recruit Rhodey? Because he’s got better things to do than die for your causes! You can’t just go replacing one body with another.”

‘Tony that’s enough!” Jim’s voice cut across the room, far angrier than he had originally meant it to. He was used to Tony’s bluster, his spinning, his idea that whatever he thought was going on was the only answer. He got used to that pretty early on but he wasn’t about to listen to this. Not with everything that had happened. Not knowing how horrible Nick already felt. “You crossed the line. Go to bed. We’ll talk when you’ve slept, ate and done whatever your doctors told you to do that you aren’t doing yet.”

That seemed to stop the steady stream of words. “Is he… do you two…? What the hell is going on?”

“We’ll talk about it later. Now is not the time.”

“No, now is the perfect time.”

“No. It’s not. You lost a friend today? We lost more than you can imagine right now so no. Now it not the time. Get out or we’ll leave.”

“Okay. Okay, we’re going.” Pepper tugged on Tony’s shoulder. There was a moment of understanding as her gaze moved from Jim’s to Nick’s and back again. “I… I’m sorry. I… I mean I knew something but I didn’t…” She shook her head. “I’m sorry.”

“Thank you.” The words came from Nick before Jim could do more than nod. “Thor’s taking Loki back tomorrow, Stark. You should be there.” It spoke to how off his game Tony was that he only nodded in response. Pepper promptly shoved him toward the elevator, shock obviously aiding her and a moment later the doors closed. Nick’s arms wrapped around Jim’s shoulders. “How do you figure that conversation is going to go?”

“Badly.” He leaned back and sighed. “Can we just… get some rest? Curl up?”

“Yeah. We can do that.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

The flash of light was very reminiscent of the Bifrost and the feeling was thankfully a familiar one. It was almost comforting to have his brother at his side as they pulled through space again. Or it would have been if things had been different. As they landed, a party of guards took Loki to the throne room. His punishment would be publicly decreed and started immediately. The less time he had to worm his way out of it, the better.

That left Thor with some time to consider his actions and his friends. None of his closer compatriots would be of any help in this endeavor. Loki had been the one who thought magic was a powerful weapon when they were all young. The rest had found more solid ways to protect the realm. But swords and bows and maces and spears were no help here. If no ideas came to him, he would seek their help but not just yet.

Memories of Loki conjured a new idea for him though. His mother had been his first instinct while speaking to Fury and Rhodes on Midgard about this possibility but he wasn’t entirely sure she would be amiable to it. Frigga kept certain things away from others and with good reason. Also, her support would be vital if this matter went before Odin. He thought she could be persuaded in this case, but he would need help with that persuasion. This new idea of his, this potential ally… she might be able to help on more fronts than just magic.

If she were amiable to it anyway.

That was a question he had no answer to as he moved through the halls of Asgard. He wasn’t exactly going to ask her to betray anyone, for asking that would be ridiculous. She was the most stalwart person he knew and after the battles he’d only just fought, that said more than it used to. But she could see fixing a problem caused by Loki as a betrayal and then would not help for all the powers in the universe.

But there was no harm in asking, Thor figured as he knocked on her doors.

Sigyn’s brow wrinkled slightly as she cracked the door open. “Thor? What is it?” She sounded more confused than upset which he hoped was a good sign.

“Loki has been brought back to Asgard.”

“Oh.” She swallowed hard and nodded, leaving the door open as she moved into the rooms. He followed for a step or two, closing the door behind himself. “I should…”

“There will be time. I have a question for you, Sigyn. Sadly I can not linger and do this politely.”

She tilted her head, obviously intrigued. “What could you possibly need from me, Thor?”

“I have given my word to some friends on Midgard that I would try to find a way to right a wrong. You may be able to help me with that.”

“Me?”

“Yes.” He smiled. “During the recent battles and madness on Midgard a life was lost.”

“I would think many were. What about this life is different?”

“Much more than even I know, I’m afraid. He faced…” Thor sighed. “He faced Loki alone to give his friends and his loved ones time. He was a true hero.”

“And he should be rewarded in Valhalla for it. Was that not what happened?”

“It likely was. As far as I know nothing was out of sorts on that matter.”

‘Then what is it you need?”

“They should have him back. He should not have been lost at all. He is…” Thor remembered the look that passed between Fury and Rhodes in Fury’s office. “He is loved and needed.”

“Enough to be taken from Valhalla?” Her eyebrows crept higher. “From Odin’s choice?”

“Yes. It is our fault he is there in the first place.”

She slumped as if he did not need to continue his story. “I see. Is that why you came to me? That I would feel some guilt over Loki’s actions?”

“No. Only that you would understand the pain of loss this man’s absence causes. And…” Thor sighed and hesitantly took her hand. “Sigyn, this is my responsibility. I failed to help him when it was needed.”

‘So this is about your pride.”

“No, this is about another man falling because of my pride. He deserves better.”

“In Valhalla…”

“With the people who love him and who he loves. They are parted because of our problems, our failings.”

“I don’t know much about these things…”

“It’s your faith and trust in this that I need more than anything else.”

“Let’s speak with your mother.” Sigyn wrapped a shawl around her shoulders and motioned toward the door. “With all haste if he is as deserving as you say.”

Thor found himself repeating all the arguments he had for Sigyn an hour later to his mother in her rooms. She sighed sadly, looking over his shoulder at Sigyn. “And what do you think?”

She looked at Thor and stepped forward. “My queen, to be honest I have not had time to look into his claims. It is a lofty request for anyone… let alone Midgardians…”

“It is.” Frigga’s eyes fell on her son again. “I can not say what Odin would think of this.”

“Mother, please. Look if you can… if you doubt me, use your powers, and see for yourself. This is surely not as it should be.” He frowned and resisted the urge to huff. “Tell me this is the way of it and I will go back and tell them there is nothing to be done.”

“I will tell you nothing of what I see, Thor. You know this.”

“I’m not asking you to tell me. I know what I believe and I think you’ll see something to convince you I’m right.” Thor took a step closer to her seat. “Mother, please. This befell him… them because of us. I feel we owe them something for the pain our actions caused.”

She leaned in, sighing again. “I will need more than your sense of responsibility…” She looked up again at Sigyn. “I will look into it further. After we’ve concluded the current unpleasantness.”

“This is tied to that, my Queen.” Sigyn bowed her head again before raising her voice. “Perhaps… if we can right one wrong done…”

“I don’t know that one life will make that much difference, Sigyn. But we shall see.” Frigga looked her son in the eye again. “Tell me more about him.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up from his book to see Brunhilde standing over him. “Someone needs to speak with you.” Something in her voice was different, more serious than usual. Phil nodded, closing the book and getting up.

They walked silently over the expanse of green that filled the outdoor spaces of Valhalla. He caught sight of a woman under a tree. She stood tall and seemed to be sewing something. The last clue he got was the decidedly out of season mistletoe that curled around the tree.

She lifted her head and watched as he and Brunhilde approached. Brunhilde bowed and motioned Phil forward. He exhaled slowly and stepped toward the woman, bowing a little. “I’m sorry, your Highness. I’m not sure what the etiquette in meeting Asgardian royalty is exactly.”

“You know who I am?”

“I did some research after meeting Thor the first time.” He straightened up. “It seemed like a good idea.”

“It would seem so.”

He shrugged. “Best to be prepared.”

“Indeed.” She set her sewing down and stepped closer. “And if one can’t be prepared?”

Phil thought about that for a moment before answering. This had the distinct feeling of a visit with a purpose and he doubted very seriously that the Queen of Asgard was one for insignificant questions. “That would be when being able to think on your feet comes in handy.”

“No doubt a useful trait for anyone.”

“Most of the time.”

“There are exceptions?”

“There are always exceptions…” Phil spoke quietly and slowly, picking his words carefully. “No matter how well you plan or how fast you think, there is always a chance that the person across from you is thinking faster or has a better plan.” He sighed, his hand coming up to rub at the scar that wasn’t really there but should be. “Then you can only count on your friends, I guess.”

“And those you love.”

‘Aren’t they the same thing?”

Frigga gifted him with a smile. “Love comes in many forms.”

“It’s always seemed that way to me.”

“My son told me about you.” She said as she moved back to the tree, setting herself down and motioning for him to join her. He did so, sitting down on the spot she’d picked for him. “He said you were an exceptional man.”

“I’m grateful for the compliment.”

“Are you?” One eyebrow rose on her face and she smiled again. “But it surprises you?”

“Well… I’m not exactly the ideal warrior by most measures.”

“He said you were compassionate, brave, selfless.”

“That’s very kind.”

“Thor does not bandy those words around lightly, Phillip Coulson.” Her hands went back to the work she’d brought along. “Such a man as my son described to me would be greatly missed by his friends.”

“Well…” He leaned back against the tree, staring up through the leaves. “I miss them too.”

“Any of them in particular?” She didn’t look at him but he caught the edge of a smirk. He guessed that was where Thor had picked it up.

“Yes, actually. Two of them. Better warriors than me…” 

“Brothers in arms?”

He felt his cheeks grow warmer and smiled fondly. “Started out that way, yes.” He chose his words carefully again. Old habits of not being completely out and honest about his feelings for Nick and Jim clung to him. Not because he didn’t love them but because other people didn’t get it and had the power to make life very difficult for all of them. “We’ve been many things to each other.”

“You are very skilled at not answering directly too, I see.”

He laughed. He couldn’t quite help it. “This may sound ridiculous when comparing life spans but… old habits die hard.”

“Then tell me about them. I could read much in your look when you speak of them but I would like to hear it from you.”

“They…” He hesitated again, fighting past years of hedged bets. “Nick has been my best friend since we both joined the army. We… looked after each other. I knew… I always knew he was watching my back. I knew he’d be there no matter what…” Phil dropped his head for a moment and sighed. “And he was… right up to the end. I wanted to stay with him. I didn’t want to leave him alone with all that mess. I know he’s probably blaming himself and Jim’s trying to tell him otherwise but he’s stubborn and he’s not going to listen.”

“Those aren’t necessarily bad traits to have.”

“No… in this case they might be though.”

“And the other one?”

“Jim?” Phil smiled sadly. “He’s probably blaming himself too… that he couldn’t get there fast enough or...” He sighed, running his hands through his hair and trying to focus on the good things. The good memories. “He was a friend. More than that… he saved me and Nick more times than I can count. I don’t know how he always seemed to know where we were when things got really ugly but suddenly he’d be there…”

Frigga smiled and nodded. “Your guardian.”

“That is probably the best word for it.”

“And where are you in all this?”

Phil smiled again. “The comic relief?”

Frigga thought about it for a moment. “You make them smile?”

“I try. Or tried… I guess.”

“And when there was no battle to be had?”

“Isn’t there always?”

She nodded once, acknowledging his point. “When you had time away from it, then. All of you, together?”

He felt himself blush again and shrugged. “We made the most of it. Found somewhere quiet. Got a case of beer or a bottle of scotch and…well, we’d…” he almost said ‘enjoy each other’s company’ but her early chastisement of his indirect answers made him reconsider. “We’d make love.”

She nodded and put her work down again. “As it should be.” She got to her feet as Brunhilde came closer as if by some silent beacon. “Phillip Coulson, thank you for your time. My son was not wrong about you.”

“Thank you for your time, your Highness. It’s far more valuable than mine, I’m sure.” He bowed again and she seemed to disappear before his eyes in a flash of light. He turned back to Brunhilde. “What was that all about?”

“If I knew, I would likely not be able to tell you.” She motioned back toward the hall. “Audiences with royalty are likely hungry work.” It was a subtle way to change the subject and get him moving. He nodded and followed her back toward the hall. He couldn’t shake the idea that he’d just put something big into motion but answers of that kind weren’t likely to come to him any time soon.

~*~*~*~*~

Nick stood with his shoulder pressed to the window; the coffee mug he’d had forced into his hand first thing that morning still there and empty. He’d told Jim he’d go home, go back to the office, go somewhere else when Stark had insisted on dragging Jim out. Instead he’d ended up looking out over the New York skyline, sipping really good coffee and not enjoying it at all.

“ _Director Fury, Ms Potts would like to speak to you._ ”

“Let her in, JARVIS.” He listened to the click of heels from the elevator and turned in time to see her cross the threshold into the kitchen. “Ms. Potts.”

“Director Fury…” She set down whatever paperwork she was holding on the island and her intent seemed to falter for half a second. “I’m sorry if I’m interrupting.”

“No, you aren’t interrupting.” He moved back toward the counter and the half full coffee pot.

“I didn’t know you played the cello.”

“I don’t.” Nick filled his cup. “At least, I don’t anymore. Haven’t really since I enlisted.”

“Enough that Phil knew though.”

“He and Jim were the only ones til recently, apparently.” He sighed and turned the face her, sipping his coffee. “I didn’t know he was using that as a cover.”

“I would have thought you’d have that all worked out.”

“My love life doesn’t come up often in relation to work.”

“But Phil’s did…”

“Not usually.” Nick tried to smile a little. “You brought it out of him, I think.”

“Is that a compliment or a condemnation?” She smiled back tentatively, moving around the island to get herself a mug. He filled it for her and was a little surprised when she didn’t move away again. “I feel like I owe you an apology.”

“You don’t.”

“You’re going to get one anyway.” She took a sip and sighed. “It never really occurred to me that you and Phil… or you and Rhodey…”

“Technically, there was a Phil and Jim aspect to it too.”

One eyebrow rose and she considered that. “I must say, Director, you are a very lucky man.”

“I am very well aware of that, Ms. Potts.” He let a little of his feelings on the subject leak into his words. Nick had never had any illusions about his relationships. He knew being close to him made people a target. He’d wondered a few times if that wasn’t why he’d gravitated toward Phil and Jim. It was comforting to know they could take care of themselves. They could keep themselves safe. He’d believed that. Trusted in it. Right up until Phil was dying in front of him. “You were a good friend to him, Ms. Potts.”

“He was a good friend to me. It was the least I could do.” She stared down into her mug for a moment. He caught the red rims of her eyes in that moment. “And I’m sorry. I must be spending too much time with Tony. I shouldn’t be babbling on about how lucky you are when…”

“It’s fine.”

“No, it’s not.” Her tone would not broach an argument so he let it slide. “Hopefully Jim can stay home for awhile… I’m sure you’ll both want to stay close now.”

“Of course. But that’s not always a viable option.” He looked up to catch a slightly horrified look cross her face. “DADT isn’t that distant a memory, Ms. Potts.”

“Oh… I didn’t… I thought since you were the Director of SHIELD and all…”

“SHIELD never fell under that particular banner.” Nick let his distaste for the US military’s protocols show. “But I don’t run the USAF.”

“I’m sorry. I seem to be mis-stepping all over everything here.” She laughed nervously. “I had intended on asking if you were free for breakfast. I know Tony whisked Rhodey out of here first thing so…”

“That’s very nice of you but you don’t have to put in this kind of effort for my sake.”

“You’re important to them. They’re important to me.” He didn’t bother to correct her tenses. It was still too soon. “That’s more than enough reason to offer.”

“Alright. But it’s my treat. And I’m not revealing any state secrets.”

“I won’t even ask for those.” She smiled. It made it to her eyes that time and Nick could see the woman Phil had once described as shockingly optimistic in that look. There was a good chance Nick thought that he would enjoy this breakfast idea. It’d been a long time since anyone outside SHIELD or Jim reached out to him like that and it was a little comforting to know that someone outside of their insolated little world cared.

At least that would have been what he’d thought if JARVIS hadn’t cut it. “ _Ms. Potts, Director Fury, there has been a special-temporal incident on the roof._ ”

“A what?” Pepper’s eyes went a little wide even as Nick found himself sighing heavily.

“Let him in, JARVIS.” It hadn’t been that long since Thor had left earth. If he was honest about it, Nick hadn’t really expected to hear back. Ever. Let alone within the week.

“ _Mr. Odinson will be down within the minute._ ”

“I think I’ll have to take a rain check on that breakfast, Ms. Potts.”

“I don’t doubt it.” She muttered to herself as she shook her head. “Should I be expecting more special-temporal… whatever around the tower from now on?”

“I wish I had an answer for you on that. But it’s probably safe to assume it will happen from time to time.”

“Wonderful.” She pulled her phone out of a pocket and seemed to make a few notes to herself. Nick couldn’t quite stop himself from smiling.

The smile faded as the elevator doors opened again and Thor came storming down the hallway. “I have spoken with my mother. She is willing to give you and Rhodes a chance.”

“A chance at what?”

Nick shook his head at Pepper and stepped toward Thor. “When?”

“Now. Where is your companion?”

“Now? I can’t just up and leave the planet.” It was a token argument. Nick was aware of that even as he fired off a message to Hill that he’d be off planet for a couple days.

“If you want this to happen, it happens now. Where is Rhodes?”

~*~*~*~*~

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you had a boyfriend. Two even!” Jim had figured he’d at least get a cup of coffee to the table before Tony let loose. But in hindsight that had been optimistic at best.

“Yeah, you would have been so understanding and supportive, I’m sure.”

“That’s not fair.” Tony sat back going on the defensive. “I didn’t even know you were gay!”

“Seriously? Didn’t pick up on that at all?”

“Well…” Tony shook his head. “Okay, yeah. Maybe. But still!”

“Tony, you’re my friend. I’ll do damn near anything for you. You know that.”

“Except tell me about your super spy boyfriends.”

“Can you not do that… just for a couple days can it not be about you? Do you think you could have a little bit of tact about Phil at least?”

Tony had the good sense to look contrite. “Sorry.” He sounded more pouty than contrite the first time but it got better. “Seriously… sorry. About that. About not… I’m sorry. Okay?”

“I know you are. And I know you were before this so… don’t worry about it.”

“But Fury?”

“We’ve known each other a long time. Phil too…”

“Yeah, but you’ve known me a long time and we’ve never fucked.”

“You’re not my type. What’s your point?”

“My point is… I don’t know. My point is that I don’t know anything about this and it seems like I should. Or Pepper should. Somebody should know something about this whole other part of your life, shouldn’t they?”

“Maybe.”

“Maybe? That’s all you got for this?”

“Yeah.”

“How long?”

“A long time… years.”

“Years?” Tony’s voice rose but he seemed to pull it back as the waitress—who looked more than ready to go home and Jim couldn’t blame her after the day she’d probably had—dropped off their coffees and took their orders. When he spoke again, his voice was softer. “That brings me back to why you never said anything.”

“Because I know how you feel about SHIELD. I know how you still feel about SHIELD and I didn’t really want to let that part of my life get—“

“What? Ruined by me?”

“No. Why do you always jump to that? Jesus…” Jim shook his head. “I wanted that to be… mine. And up until recently it could have cost me my career so…”

“Oh. Right… right. Yeah the… thing.”

“Slipped your mind?”

“A little. There’s a lot going on in there.” Tony shook his head as if he were trying to clear away the stuff that was taking up too much room. “So it’s something big then… serious.”

“Yeah.”

“Well… congratulations, I guess.”

“That would have meant more before things went to shit, you know.”

“Well had I known before things went to shit, I would have said it then.”

“Fair enough.” Jim shook out a pack of sugar and added it to his cup. “How are you doing?”

“Well… saved the world. Almost died. Saw a couple aliens off to another realm with an unlimited power source. Made some friends.” Tony shrugged and took a gulp of coffee that had to have burnt his mouth.

“Shouldn’t you have spent some serious kind of time in a hospital or medical?”

“When do I ever do that?”

“Only when you absolutely have to. Right. I know.” Jim opened his mouth to say something else but a flash of light outside the diner’s window drew both their attentions. If Tony looked like he was ready for a fight—moreso than Jim had ever seen him—he didn’t comment. “What the fuck…”

He watched as the Norse God of Thunder followed Nick into the diner. “We need to go.”

Jim stared up at the two men, feeling distinctly like he’d missed a step or two of the process. “You’re going to have to give me a little more than that.”

“My mother, Frigga has consented to let you try to bring Coulson back to this realm.”

‘What?”

‘It’s a short window, Jim.” Nick’s voice sounded tight. Tense. That couldn’t be a good sign. “Now or never.”

Tony stared at him for a minute. “What the hell are you waiting for? Go you stupid bastard!” Tony reached out, grabbing Jim’s coffee cup and swallowing it down. “Don’t worry about the bill, I’ll pick it up.”

‘First time for everything.”

Tony’s eyes went wide and his jaw tensed before he practically yelled at Jim. “GO!”

“I’m going.” He slid out of the booth and took Nick’s hand when he offered it. “When are we leaving?”

Thor motioned for the two of them to step outside. “Right now.” The world went white, then rainbow and Jim was pretty sure any curses he let fly at that second would be forgiven by any gods that might be listening.

~*~*~*~*~

It was surreal. Everything was larger than life. Everything seemed too opulent to be real. Nick had seen palaces, halls, every kind of rich digs that existed on earth but nothing even came close to this. And that was just from the outside.

Two women approached them as they stopped. Both as tall or taller than him. One was obviously Thor’s mother, which also made her the Queen of Asgard. He wondered for a second what the protocol was there but she spoke before he could come up with a proper diplomatic approach. “You come to claim the soul of Phillip Coulson?”

Nick found his voice first. “We do.”

“Will you both face the challenges set before you?”

“We will.” Jim’s voice was a solid weight beside him even as the man squeezed Nick’s hand. 

The second woman stepped forward. “Hear the conditions and details before you speak so confidently, mortals.”

“Whatever it is, it’ll be worth it.” Jim squeezed Nick’s hand again. Nick caught the look from the second woman; her eyes fixed on their hands.

“You have each other.” She spoke slowly, deliberately. “Why do this?”

Nick lifted Jim’s hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it. “We have each other. We are stronger together. But this… isn’t the full set. We’re not complete like this.” 

“We need him.” Jim’s voice was softer than it normally was. “That doesn’t change just because we have each other.”

“Sigyn.” Thor’s voice sounded from behind them. Nick searched his memory for that name. It rang a bell, though he hadn’t given the detailed research his full attention. He had Phil around for that stuff after all. “They are loyal, brave. Tell them what the challenge is to be.”

Sigyn turned back to Thor’s mother and nodded. It must have been some kind of sign between them because Frigga wasted no time in continuing her explanation. “There will be a challenge to enter the realm of Valhalla. All your strength and cunning will be necessary.”

“They travelled quickly. They have no weapons or armor.” Thor spoke up again, getting a nod in return from Frigga.

“These things can and will be provided. Though you will not have much time to grow accustomed to them.”

“We’ll manage.” Nick found himself saying. He had enough faith in both of their abilities to bet they wouldn’t have too much trouble getting past… whatever the challenge was.

“You will be required to battle an ogre upon entering Valhalla.”

“An ogre.” Jim looked at Nick, obvious disbelief in his eyes. “Do we have the same definitions of those as you do here?” Jim looked over his shoulder at Thor.

Thor shrugged. “Pretty much. Big. Mean. Tough skin… rather ugly.”

“Yeah, that sounds about right.” Nick sighed. “And after the ogre?”

“If you survive the battle, you will have to find your love and convince him to come back to the realms of the living with you.”

“Be aware.” Sigyn spoke again. “If he will not leave, you will be trapped in the world of the dead forever. You will be banished to Hel.”

“He’ll come with us.”

“You cannot influence his choice with your fate. To do so would forfeit your lives.”

Nick looked at Jim for a long moment before the other man nodded. In for a penny, in for a pound, he figured. Anything to get Phil back where he belonged. With his team. With them. “We understand. When can we start?”

Thor clapped them both on the shoulder. “I’ll show you to the armory. We’ll make what adjustments we can.”

“You have five hours.”

All three men nodded solemnly to the Queen of Asgard before Thor motioned them into the palace. Nick found that this time, the opulence didn’t really register. The walk to what Thor was calling his personal armory was a bit of a blur. His mind was going over details. How did one take down an ogre? He figured the logistics were the same as any other two legged semi-intelligent thing. If they could hit the muscles in the back of the leg, things would get easier…

“Nick?” Jim handed him a sword longer than his arm and he sighed. “Dodge and weave til we can get at the soft spots?”

“Pretty much.” He weighed the weapon in his hand. “Ever dealt with this kind of shit before?”

“No. You?”

“Well there was that machete that one time but…”

“Yeah, long time ago.”

“Right.” He reached out, pulling Jim closer and kissing his lips. “We’ll get through this. We’ll get him back.”

“I know.” Jim kissed him back softly and sighed. “I know we will. Doesn’t mean I have to like how we’re doing it.”

“I know you have my back. Always have.”

“Always will.” He sighed again. “And I know you’ve got mine. But… Nick. Come on. Ogres? Swords? Armor?”

“You wear armor all the time.”

“It’s a different fit.” Jim nodded to the attendant that was pulling at the leather armor on his shoulders. 

Nick sighed and turned back to his own attendant with armfuls of leather and metal and wondered again how the hell they managed to get to this point. 

He watched Jim roll his shoulders, swing around, trying to get a feel for the armor and where it would and wouldn’t pull and move with him. Nick did the same even as Thor approached, handing him a hunting knife that looked like it should have cost a mint in and of itself. “I heard what you said. If this will help…”

“It will. Thank you. For all of this.” Nick nodded, slipping the knife into a loop at his side.

“Ogres have the same weakness as any other beings. Neck. Eyes. Wrists. Ankles.”

Nick hummed thoughtfully. “I figured.”

“The skin is particularly thin behind the knees.”

“Good to know.”

“If you manage to get it off its feet, it will flail considerably.”

Jim came up behind Thor and nodded. “So the faster we get in and get it done, the better for everyone.”

“Exactly.” Thor nodded, handing Jim the other item he’d brought over. Both men smiled at the crossbow. Nick saw the twinkle in Jim’s eyes come back to full life at the sight of it. “Stark told us over dinner that you were an excellent shot. Not as our Hawkeye but…”

Jim smirked and shook his head. “Thanks.”

“I’m sure it will come in handy.” Thor handed over the bolts for the crossbow and nodded. “Now, perhaps we should see to your getting comfortable with all of these.”

~*~*~*~*~

“You’re very quiet today.” Brunhilde’s voice caught his attention and Phil closed his book. He looked up at the woman beside him, giving her his undivided attention as she continued. “You have been since your audience with the Queen.”

He sighed and shook his head. “I can’t seem to shake the feeling that something is going on here that I should know about.”

“Another old habit?”

“Maybe.” He sighed and studied Brunhilde for a moment. “You feel it too, don’t you?”

“What I feel or see or know is not open to debate, my friend.”

“So there is something going on.”

‘I can not confirm or deny anything.”

“That used to be my line.”

She smiled and shook her head. “Are you happy here?”

The question caught him off guard but he gave it some thought before answering. Brunhilde did not ask questions to fill time or make small talk. If she was asking, she had a reason. Even if she wouldn’t share that reason, he owed it to her to be honest about his feelings on the matter. “Yes. To some extent. Maybe a little lonely.”

“You miss your friends.”

“Not just that…” He sighed and thought about it a little more. There was something he couldn’t quite put his finger on about the place. He was content. Comfortable. The food was fantastic. There was enough going on to keep him busy. But… “I miss my life. I miss having a purpose.”

She nodded, not adding anything else before getting up and walking out of the hall. Something was absolutely going on and he should absolutely be aware of it. The problem was, he wasn’t entirely sure where to start looking for answers.

~*~*~*~*~

The roar was the first sign that they were on the right track. The tree that flew through the space between them a second later told Jim they were far further down the right track than he thought. For a moment he let the whole ceremony in Asgard replay in his head. The pomp of it all; the solemn bearing that would put most of the uptight, self righteous politicians he’d dealt with to shame.

_You have one day to find your love and bring him back. If you fail, Hel will take you._

At least they’d been brief about that. As amazing as going to another world was—and it was—he’d been happy to find himself in the woods when they came to Valhalla. Or he had been. Right up until the woods were flying past his head and a mountain of grayish flesh was running at them down the path.

Nick’s voice cut across his thoughts. “Take left.”

Instinct kicked in as the thing roared again. He cut wide left around it, firing a bolt up toward its face. The bolt lodged in it’s forehead but the ogre didn’t seem too bothered by it aside from the trickle of blood that it had to wipe out of it’s eye. Jim reloaded the crossbow. First blood was important. Always was but this thing wasn’t anywhere near down yet.

It focused in on Nick. That was likely the other man’s plan. He’d always been more about the up close and personal part of the fight. Jim smirked. Fucking Rangers… always had to get in there first. Jim ducked as the ogre swung around, trying to track Nick as he moved around behind it and taking its sizable club along for the ride. Jim felt the prick of a couple splinters in his cheek as the tree nearest him cracked in half. He got clear before the tree fell over and fired another bolt, this one lodging itself in the thing’s neck.

It screamed, turning toward him and giving Nick a window. Before it managed to bring the club down on Jim, Nick’s sword drove into the back of the thing’s ankle, bringing another scream. It stumbled, falling onto one knee, and—Jim thought at least, since he didn’t speak ogre—cursing wildly. 

He watched for a moment as the creature tracked Nick. It missed with every swing but it was coming far too close to connecting for comfort. So close in fact that it knocked Nick off his feet for a moment. When he got up, he was taking it way too easy on his left leg but he kept moving. Jim saw the window and took it, firing off two bolts in quick succession and blinding the ogre. “Can we get this done now?”

“Easy for you to say.” Nick stepped out of reach of the flailing ogre. “Nice view from over there?”

“Gorgeous.” Jim smirked and turned back toward the monster. “Let’s get this over with.” Nick nodded, moving carefully through the batting arms and kicking legs of the ogre until he could drive the hunting knife in his hand into the side of its neck and pull. Splashes of blood hit his armor and in moments, the ogre stilled.

He moved back toward Jim, wiping off the blade. “Let’s go. We don’t have a whole lot of time here.”

“Where do you want to start looking?” They both glanced around the woods and up the path, trying to judge which way to go. A quick sparkle of sunlight off something shiny caught Jim’s attention. He could see a building on top of a hill with golden trees and a golden roof. “That looks like a good place to start.”

Nick nodded and they started up the road. “Think there will be a spot to wash all this crap off me?”

“I think the dead Vikings will like you better covered in monster blood.” Jim rolled his shoulders and tried to shake off the adrenaline. “Just a little longer, right? Then we can all go home and get on with our lives.”

“Right. Just a little longer.” Nick pulled him closer as they walked and pressed his lips to Jim’s temple. “I don’t want to jinx it at this point.”

“Yeah. I know.” He stopped for a moment, pulling Nick as close as they could get in full armor… or what he assumed was full armor and kissing his lips. “We’ll find him and it’ll all be good.”

“Being the optimist now?”

“Just until we find Phil.”

“Let’s get on that, then.” Nick smiled warmly and started back up the path. If he limped a little, Jim didn’t say anything about it. “I don’t think I can take too much of that from you.”

Jim smiled back. “Well, as long as you stay cynical and angry, we’ll be okay.”

“Don’t think I could stop if I wanted to at this point.”

He chuckled and pulled Nick back again. “You can get away with that shit anywhere else. Not with me and not with Phil. You know that.”

“I know that.” The walked silently for some time. Finally as they got closer to the hall, Nick broke the silence. “Ogres.”

“Yeah.” Jim smiled again. “That’s a new one.” He looked over at the smile on Nick’s face. “Right?”

“Pretty much.”

“What did you and Phil do that I don’t know about?”

“I’ll let him tell you.”

~*~*~*~*~

He didn’t look up from the book in front of him. He didn’t really have to to know that Brunhilde was reading over his shoulder. He’d gotten used to her presence when he was reading. It felt a little like she was checking up on him lately though. “Tell me when it’s time to turn the page.”

“I am not so invested in the story. Move on when you are ready.” She sat down next to him and chuckled softly. “Magic? I had no idea you were interested in this as well as everything else.”

He shrugged, not quite ready to let the whole story out. He had a suspicion she wouldn’t like his motivations anyway. “I’ve got the time to learn. I should make the most of it, shouldn’t I?”

“Wise words.”

“They sneak out of me on occasion.” He turned the page of the book and finally looked up at her. “Can you tell me something?”

“I can likely tell you many things.”

“Something specific.”

“I will do my best.” She nodded and motioned for him to continue.

Phil studied the book for a moment before closing it and turning on his seat to face Brunhilde completely. “Has anyone ever left here? I mean without the threat of the end of the world, has anyone ever moved to another realm? Or…” He hesitated and tapped the book. “Or gone home?”

“Valhalla becomes home.”

“That’s not what I asked.”

“I know what you asked. I have no real answers for you.”

“But it is possible.”

“Not from this side. It is not something that can be started here. That would set off the balance of things in all the realms.”

“Right.” He slumped a little. If there was one thing he hated hearing it was that there was nothing he could do. It never sat right with him. There had to be something or someway to contribute or even start the ball rolling. He was sure if there was a way, Nick and Jim could find it. Maybe Thor was helping out on that front but not _knowing_ what was or wasn’t in the works was driving him to distraction. 

“It has been done but no one has tried in ages. A length of time I cannot even put words to.” A small laugh left her lips. “And that is saying something for my people.” When he looked up at her again, she seemed distracted. As if she were hearing something that was beyond his senses. He watched her shoulders sag for a moment before she squared them again and stood. “Perhaps some fresh air would do us both good.”

“Is something wrong?”

“No.” She didn’t smile that time only motioned toward the door. He got up, leaving the book where it sat and following as she headed out into the sunlight. “I enjoy your company.”

“I enjoy yours as well.” His head tilted as they walked seemingly aimlessly along the paths around the hall. “You are probably the only friend I’ve made here so far.”

“That is an honor.”

“The honor’s mine. I can’t imagine how dull even that library would be without some good company.”

She smiled then but there was a sad note to it. “I am glad you feel that way. I hope you will continue to see me that way.”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“One never knows what will come, Phil.” Her hand came up, pointing down the path and drawing his attention to two figures in armor. One was covered in what he assumed was blood. The other had smears of it along his chest and side and deep scratches on his cheek. The taller of the two was favoring his left leg but even with that, Phil would recognize them anywhere.

His heart stopped as he started forward. If they were here… He threw his arms around Jim first, pressing a deep kiss to his lips. “Jesus… don’t tell me they got you too…”

“No. No, we’re okay.” Jim brought one hand up to cup Phil’s cheek. He leaned heavily into the touch before reaching a hand out for Nick.

Phil would admit he felt a little dazed and not entirely sure if he’d somehow wished this into being or it was some other kind of trick. But he pulled Nick closer, kissing him with the same passion he’d shown Jim. “How… how the fuck are you here?”

“We’re here for you.” Nick kissed him again, resting his forehead against Phil’s for a moment before Phil turned back to Jim, looking for more of an answer.

“We’re here to take you home.” Jim’s hand settled in Phil’s and he laced their fingers together. “You’ve got some powerful friends with some powerful family.”

Phil shook his head, dumbfounded for a moment. “You can’t just walk into a realm of the dead without… well, dying.”

“Well, apparently in certain circumstances, you can.” Jim chuckled and it almost sounded happy. “And we did.”

“What the hell is all over you?”

“Ogre blood.” All three men turned to see Brunhilde coming closer. “That is impressive, especially for two mortals.”

“We did what we had to.”

“You did what many from more powerful realms would not. That deserves respect.” Nick and Jim both nodded to the woman before she continued. “Phil spoke well of you. He said you were worthy warriors, that the three of you fought together. Clearly, he did not exaggerate.”

“I didn’t have to.” Phil smirked a little as he leaned into both of them. What he wanted was to get them out of the armor they were wearing, clean up and spend a whole lot of time mapping out every inch of skin between them. As close as he was to them, he suddenly felt touch starved and damn near desperate. He’d missed them so much but he hadn’t given much thought to how he’d missed them or what he’d missed specifically. There hadn’t been a point in torturing himself with those thoughts but now, pressed close, it was all he could think about. It wasn’t even sexual, not really anyway. He just wanted to be as close to both of them as he could possibly get.

“Phillip Coulson.” Brunhilde’s voice took on a serious note as she spoke his full name for the first time in what felt like an age. “Do you wish to return to your former life and leave Valhalla behind?”

“Yes.” There was no doubt or hesitation in his voice. He knew his answer and he was pretty sure Brunhilde did too. But there was a feeling of official business to her words. It obviously wasn’t the time for any dithering or sarcasm. He did take a few steps toward her as she spoke but he turned to look back at Nick and Jim, as if--if he didn’t keep them in sight--they might vanish.

“Your companions have passed their test to come here. There is one more.” She pulled her sword from her side and frowned. “Forgive me, my friend. This is the only way.” 

Before he could turn to ask her what she was talking about, he felt the white hot pain of something—sharp, cold, metal—cutting through his chest. He could hear Nick and Jim yelling as he fell but, just like before, everything felt distant next to the pain.

~*~*~*~*~

They both moved forward on instinct. Jim figured maybe he was closer by an inch or two as he got his arms around Phil and eased him down with his back pressed to Jim’s chest. “What the fuck?”

“I told him. This is the only way.”

Nick was on his knees in front him them. Jim could see his hand shake as he reached out, cupping Phil’s cheek. “Come on, Cheese. Not again, okay? Stay awake.” Even as he trying to keep Phil with them, Jim watched Nick’s hand going to the hunting knife at this hip. His gaze lifted to the woman standing there with a bloody sword. “You and I are going to have a talk about this. And you’re not going to like it.”

She sighed. “He will suffer longer if you insist on fighting now.” Her gaze was as steady as her voice and Jim felt his heart clench as Phil leaned heavier against him. He got Nick’s anger in the moment. He hadn’t had a target the first time he’d had to watch Phil die. There’d been nothing to do but try to keep him awake. This time, there was an enemy. A target. Jim was pretty sure he’d be ready to swing too if he hadn’t caught Phil. “What is more important? Your rage, or his life?”

“Nick…” Phil’s hand came up to take hold of Nick’s. He didn’t quite make it that far though and Jim couldn’t stop himself from trying to settle him more comfortably against the armor. “Please…”

‘Just stay still.” Jim spoke quietly to him. “We’re going to get you out of here. We’re going to get you home.” Phil shivered but nodded weakly, only wincing a little as Jim pressed his palm harder to the wound on his chest. “Nick, come on. We need to go.”

“When he’s safe…” Nick gritted his teeth and continued to glare at the woman. “We’re going to have that talk.”

“I look forward to it.” She nodded. “If it was not necessary, I would never have wanted it to come to this.” She let her gaze settle on Phil. “You must leave as you came in.”

Understanding seemed to settle over all of them. It made sense in a sick, twisted way, or it would when the adrenaline stopped and they could think about it without wanting to get some kind of revenge. A price to pay from everyone leaving made sense to Jim. He just wished that the price didn’t leave all three of them covered in blood. 

Nick’s voice cut across the musing before he got too sucked down by it. “What do you think? A couple branches and the cloaks?”

“Yeah. It’ll be easier on him than carrying him like this.”

Nick nodded, pulling out the sword he’d brought along and cutting some branches from the nearest tree. It felt like it took far too long to tie the damn thing together and get Phil put on the litter without too much pain. He grunted and winced as they lifted it and started down the path. “Jesus…” the word fell out of his mouth quietly. “I know I don’t ask this much but can’t you guys be a little more gentle?”

“If it’ll keep you awake, we’ll rock the damn thing while we walk.” Jim smiled down at Phil, trying to ignore the way he was getting paler by the minute.

“You’re a sadist.”

“You love it.” He glanced up, noticing the tighter line of Nick’s shoulders. He thought better of bringing it up until they were safely back in Asgard. Apparently Phil disagreed.

“I missed you…” Phil’s voice drifted and his eyes fell shut for a moment. “I missed you both so much…”

“We missed you too.” Nick spoke before Jim could get words out. “That’s why we’re here. Stay awake so we can enjoy having you back.”

They stayed quiet, Jim watching Phil carefully for any signs that things were getting worse. They were nearly to the exit or portal or whatever the hell it was that was going to take them back to Asgard when Phil turned his head and blinked. “What the fuck is that?”

“It’s an ogre.”

“Did you two…?”

“Yeah, we did.”

The smile on Phil’s face in that moment was one Jim swore he was going to treasure for the rest of his life. Phil hummed softly. “My heroes.”

~*~*~*~*~

Thor watched the man from the doorway as the healers worked. They were the best Asgard had to offer. Thor had insisted, despite his father’s balking at the idea. His mother had added her voice to the fight and at that point, there was no arguing. If Frigga, Queen of Asgard said this mortal was worth the best care they had to give, then it was done.

Her words still resonated in his head.

_They have loved more in their little time than most of us dream of doing. They have risked more for their love than any Asgardian has dared to in thousands of years or more. And you yourself chose him for the honors of Valhalla. They deserve our respect and we will give it to them._

He’d never heard his mother so adamant about something like this but he supposed it made sense. She’d seen first hand the worry and fear on Fury and Rhodes when they returned to Asgard. She must have seen glimpses of it before that but their concern and love in that moment had left an impression. Those two men were currently having their own wounds and injuries tended, leaving him to watch over their third.

Phil Coulson’s chest rose and fell as he took a deep breath for the first time since his arrival. “Are you going to come in and say hello or just stand there?”

Thor found himself smiling. “I am glad to see you in good spirits.”

“Well, I’m not dead so there’s not a lot to complain about at the moment.” He sighed and let his eyes close again as the healers worked. “Where are Nick and Jim?”

“They’re being tended to. I’m sure you will see them soon.” Thor chuckled softly. “Whether the healers wish to allow it or not.”

“They didn’t know, did they?” Phil didn’t open his eyes as he spoke. “I mean, I understand not telling me ahead of time. But they didn’t know I’d have to… well, do this all over again, did they?”

“No. They could not be told. They had to reach that point with the secrecy of the tests intact for the magic to be effective. No outside influences on your decision could happen.”

“That’s kind of a messed up way to do things.”

“Anyone who thinks magic isn’t a mess hasn’t spent enough time around it. But in this case… yes. It’s a hard price to pay.”

“Nick is… well, he’s not going to let this go. You know that, right?”

“If he needs a fight to move on, I am a willing target.” Thor stepped closer as the healers finished their work. “If I hadn’t acted without thinking, you never would have had to face my brother alone. For that, I am truly sorry, my friend.”

“I’m not going to pick a fight with you, Thor.” He and Coulson both turned to see Fury in the doorway. “I appreciate the help you and your family gave us. Even if I could have done without that last part.” He moved around the table and took Phil’s hand without another glance at Thor. “You okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I told you I would be.” 

“I thought…”

“I know you did. I’m sorry you had to deal with all that again.”

“No more chest wounds, Cheese.”

“I’ll do my best.” He moved to sit up but Fury’s hand moved faster, gently keeping him where he was. “I’m fine.”

“Is he?” Fury looked up at Thor and the healers still in the room. 

Thor looked over his shoulder to see a woman nodding. “He will be extremely tired when you return to Midgard. Rest and some hearty meals will do him much good. He will recover quickly I think.”

Another voice cut across the room a moment later. “And how soon before we’re able to go back to… Midgard?” Rhodes moved into the space Thor had previously occupied, taking Coulson’s free hand. 

“As soon as the healers say he is well enough to travel.” Thor let his eyebrow creep up. “That you all are, in fact.”

“We’re fine.”

“You fought an ogre. No one is quite fine after that.” Thor smiled again. He was finding it hard not to in the face of these three men and their concern for each other.

“We’re all patched up.” Rhodes spoke again, his free hand cupping Coulson’s cheek. “I’m about ready to pack up and go home, if that’s okay with everybody else.”

The healer stepped forward again. “It should be.” She looked both Fury and Rhodes over carefully. “You will all need rest but I’m sure you are aware of that.” She looked down at Coulson. “Do not be surprised if you find yourself weak for some time. Food, rest… these things will help but it will take time.” She motioned to his chest. “You have a scar now. There was nothing we could do about it. It was, I’ve been told part of the price you’ve paid.”

Coulson smiled. “It’d be hard to explain to anyone why I didn’t have one if that had been the case.”

“I will send word to the guards that you are ready to leave then.”

“I will see them to the Bifrost.” Thor spoke softly. “It would be my honor to do so.”

“Send our thanks to your family.” Fury spoke without taking his gaze off Coulson and Rhodes.

“They will hear of it.” Thor nodded. “When you are ready…”

‘What about the armor… the swords?”

“They are yours now. You’ve earned them, clearly.” He chuckled softly. “The ogre blood has been cleaned away.”

“Well that’s a relief.” Fury showed another rare smile.

Both men helped Coulson sit up slowly and let him lean on them as he gained his feet. He waved them off a moment later. “I can make it. I’m not going to show up wherever we’re going to land looking like a god damn damsel in distress.”

“Where are we going to land, exactly?”

“Stark has allowed me a… landing site on top of his tower. Would that do?” Thor motioned toward the door.

“Sounds good.” Rhodes nodded. “We can take him down to that suite Tony gave me.” He smiled warmly at Phil as he walked slowly to the door. “Tuck him into bed, ASAP.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“I have one request…” Coulson turned back toward them. “Pizza. There is no pizza in Valhalla.” He faced Thor again. “Somebody should do something about that.”

“I think you might be right. I will put word in as soon as possible.”

“Good. Now get me out of here.”

~*~*~*~

He was pretty sure his knees would have given out in the elevator if Jim hadn’t wrapped an arm around his waist or Nick hadn’t been close enough to catch him. Either way, he was pretty sure pizza was going to have to wait. “Am I going to have to carry you to bed?”

“No.” Phil managed not to pout up at Nick. “I just… I’m tired. Apparently you don’t have to sleep when you’re—“

“Right.” Jim shifted Phil’s weight against him. “Bed then. You can eat all the pizza in New York after you get some sleep.”

“I was kind of hoping for deep dish…”

Nick chuckled. “There really is no pleasing you, is there?”

“You know that’s not true.” Phil found himself yawning and slumping heavily against Jim. “Just… stay until I’m asleep.”

“I don’t think either of us are going anywhere any time soon.” Jim kissed his temple softly before lowering him down on the bed in the room he didn’t quite remember entering. 

He blinked up to see Nick texting something into his phone. “Hill knows we’re back. Stark will too soon enough. Until it’s absolutely necessary, we’re both staying right here with you.”

“Mm. Good.” He felt his words slur a little as he tried to kick his way out of what he assumed was the Asgardian version of a hospital gown. He heard the clang of armor and heavy metal things hitting the floor but a few moments later, he had help getting out of his own gear. “Missed you so much.”

“We missed you too.” Jim’s lips pressed to his and he was pretty sure Nick was pulling the blankets up over all three of them. The warm press of skin and arms wrapping around him was more welcome than anything he’d felt in a long time. They both mumbled to him, soft words that never actually saw the light of day but always managed to find a place when they had moments together in private.

Nick telling him he loved him as his hand pressed to Phil’s brand new scar.

Jim’s lips kissing his temple, his cheek, his neck as if that was the best way to make sure he was really there and really back.

It was the perfect way to fall asleep and the perfect way to know he was back where he belonged. Even in Stark Tower, this felt like home.

~*~*~*~

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been out when sunlight washed over him and dragged him out of his dreams. It wasn’t a bad thing. The dreams hadn’t been particularly kind to him. They weren’t really nightmares. Not like he’d had before after close calls; his and Jim’s and Nick’s. But he felt a sense of emptiness as he forced his eyes open.

The door swinging in pulled him completely back to consciousness. “How long was I out?” He muttered through a yawn to whoever had come in.

“Almost three days.” Jim’s voice was warm and chased off the last of the empty feeling. The cup of coffee he handed Phil as he sat up helped too. “Nick’s got breakfast going.”

“The usual?”

“Scrambled eggs with cheese, pancakes, sausage. I think he’s stress cooking again.” Jim chuckled and leaned in to kiss Phil’s lips. “You being awake might help.”

Phil’s stomach growled. “I think for once, I might be able to finish off whatever he’s doing in there.” He smiled and kissed Jim again. And again. He didn’t really want to stop until his stomach protested its empty state again. “Let’s get in there before he starts in on a fruit salad or something.”

“God forbid.” Jim stood, taking the coffee cup and offering Phil a hand up. He took it, just because he wasn’t sure what several days without food would do to his already slightly weakened state but he managed to get a robe on—obviously a Stark addition. It was far too soft to be any of theirs—and get to the kitchen island without too much help.

“Nick, this is…” Phil smiled as he took in the smells and sights of Nick’s efforts. “This is perfect.”

Nick leaned across the expanse of the island pressing a quick, chaste kiss to Phil’s lips that left him wanting a whole lot more. “I figured you would be hungry. And we’ve all earned a little something extra.”

“Are those blueberry pancakes?” Jim grinned as he sat down beside Phil. “This is why I tell you you’re too good to us.”

“Shut up and eat.” Nick shook his head, turning back to the stove and flipping the last of the pancakes over. 

“ _Sirs, Mr. Stark would like to join you._ ”

Phil found himself smiling at JARVIS’s all too familiar voice. “Tell him he can wait. But Ms. Potts is more than welcome.” That got a chuckle out of both of his breakfast companions.

“ _I will pass along the message. And welcome back, Agent Coulson._ ”

“Thanks, JARVIS.” Phil took a big bite of the cheesy scrambled eggs on his plate and shook his head. “How long do you figure that will hold him?”

“It won’t. He’ll be down in a couple minutes. Depending on how long Pepper can run interference.” Jim shook his head and took a bite of the blueberry pancakes, humming his approval. “One day you’re going to show us how to do this, Nick.”

“Then what will I do for you when I want to do something special?” He smiled and sat down on Phil’s other side, his own plate loaded up. He leaned over, kissing Phil again, longer and deeper this time and getting an approving hum that almost rivaled the one the pancakes got. “Just let me have this, okay?”

“Fine. But you should do something special for us more often.” Jim smirked and took another bite.

Before Nick could respond, the elevator door opened and the sounds of Pepper Potts trying to corral Tony Stark travelled down the hall. “That didn’t take as long as I’d hoped.” Nick shook his head, shoveling a mouthful of eggs in to no doubt keep his less than flattering comments to himself as Tony and Pepper rounded the corner.

Pepper stopped first. “That smells wonderful…”

“Where’d you order from?” Tony stopped beside her, eyeballing the pancakes.

“We didn’t. This is courtesy of the director of SHIELD.” Jim chuckled.

“Pull up a chair, there’s probably enough for everyone.” Before Phil had gotten the sentence completely out, Pepper surged forward, wrapping him in a huge hug.

“Welcome back.” She whispered and kissed his cheek. “Don’t scare us like that again.”

“I’ll do my best.” He looked up to see Tony staring at him. It was almost a glare. “Mr. Stark.”

“Agent Coulson. You and I are going to have a talk about you fucking my best friend.”

Phil’s eyebrow climbed as Tony tried to look menacing. “Are you actually going to try to give me the shovel talk?”

“Yes.” There was a very resolute tone to Stark’s voice. That just made it all the more amusing.

Phil laughed. He found he really couldn’t help himself in that moment. “I’m looking forward to it.” And he really was. As Pepper pulled back, Jim’s hand found his knee and squeezed; a subtle hint to just let Tony pretend he was making an impression. Nick leaned in again, smiling against his neck and obviously—to him anyway—trying not to laugh. And that’s when it sunk in.

It was so damn good to be home.


End file.
